my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Dino Charge 4D
History The company tried to find more dark rides but can't. They wanted a Power Rangers franchise dark ride. They checked for what franchise will be better. They chose the Dino Charge version. They said it was perfect. They started the construction in June 2015. It was finished in December 23rd 2015. Preshow Tyler was getting his energem for a fight. The Keeper tells that the Power Rangers are in a big problem. He tells about Sledge. It was up to you to stop him. He takes out another energem. It was a rainbow energem. It was all the colors for you. The Keeper says that you will join the Power Rangers in the fight. The Keeper also said about the Dino Charged glasses. The Keeper says that the ride will be motion and special effect. He puts some rules # Motion Sickness will be in this ride # Any injuries can include by back, neck, or the head. # You need to be 4,2 inches long to be in this ride # Special Effects such as fire, fog, water, and 4D effect are in this ride Some of the Keeper's helpers will take you on a line based on the numbers of people. They put you in vehicle fast. They will also tell you to push down the handle. Ride Tyler calls you in the vehicle. He tells you to hold on. One of Sledge's monsters jump onto the vehicle. They snap their hands and point their spears. Then they get off the vehicle. The vehicle moves to the other scene. Chase shoots his Dino Blaster at the monsters. One monster jumps onto the vehicle again. Chase punches the monster with its blaster and shoots it. Another scene comes out with Iceage shooting icey attacks at Shelby. Iceage looks at the vehicle and shoots ice at it. The vehicle tries to get out of the ice but can't. Iceage kicks the vehicle, laughing. Shebly slices Iceage with her Dino sword.Then the vehicle breaks out. The vehicle gets into the city with Tyler on a motorcycle. He says Power Rangers attack! The vehicle moves into the city with Tyler drifting around a villain. Cavity comes out and bumps to the vehicle. He kicks it, making it fly into the air and crashing it on a bridge. The vehicle gets under the bridge but gets hit by Smokescreen. The vehicle moves to the other scene. Ivan gets punched to the vehicle by Gold Digger. He pushes Ivan off the vehicle and hits the vehicle with his pickaxe. He swings it left to right. Ivan hits a water pipe, making water effect. Gold Digger yells "NO!" The vehicle gets to the other scene. Koda dodges Meteor's meteors with the Stegosaurus Shield. Meteor throws another meteor to Koda but Koda punches the meteor with his shield to the vehicle. The meteor slowly gets to the vehicle and explodes on the ceiling. The vehicle moves in with Tyler still on his motorcycle. Riley comes out with his vehicle too. Tyler says to speed up. The vehicle then speeds up until Ninja bumps to the vehicle, making it go spin with fog effect. Ninja throws his ninja stars at the vehicle but Tyler shoots Ninja with the Dino Blaster but Ninja was fast enough to dodge it. Then Ninja gets close to the vehicle until the vehicle bumps into a truck, making Ninja fall off. The vehicle moves into Sledge's ship. The vehicle gets in the room of the prisoners. One of them almost grabbed the vehicle. The rangers start to fight Sledge with their weapons. Tyler hits Sledge with his T-Rex Smasher. Sledge backs off Tyler, making him bump to the vehicle. Chase gets pushed and gets his axe stuck on the vehicle. He pulls and pulls. The axe gets off. Shelby tells the riders to hold on but one of the monsters push her. Her Triceratops Drill gets on, making it close to the vehicle but Sledge backs it off. Sledge moves the vehicle left to right. The vehicle tries to get out but can't. Riley shoots his blaster. The vehicle moves to the other scene. Sledge grabs the riders but Ivan tackles him near the edge of the ship. The vehicle pushes Sledge. The vehicle falls off but shoots its blasters at Sledge. Ivan jumps off and Sledge gets hit by the vehicle and flies off. The ship breaks apart also with the debris falling. The vehicle falls more faster until a Megazord grabs it. Some debris hits the vehicle but some fall on the Megazord, making fog effect. The vehicle moves to the final scene. The Power Rangers thanked you for saving the city. You are a true ranger. The vehicle moves to the station with a animatronic Sledge on the ceiling. After Ride You can go to the Dino Grill. You can also go to the Ranger Lockers. You might also take a picture with the red ranger, blue ranger, pink ranger, or the golden ranger.